


Love Is All Around

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: dracoharry100, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When one door closes, another one opens...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Is All Around

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to D. for the beta-check! :D

Harry had known from the start, but it still hurt when he saw the distress on his fiancé’s face.

“T-they won’t come,” Draco whispered, sobbing, as he found shelter in Harry’s inviting arms.  “M-my own parents...”

Harry caressed his lover’s hair and smiled weakly.

“Why are you smiling?”

Draco’s gaze fell upon several people who entered their living room. He saw Pansy, Blaise, and several others. Even some Gryffindors. Even Weasley and Granger.

“Don’t let them bring you down,” Harry whispered. “You are loved. I love you.”

“Not by me,” Weasley added,  discretely winking.

Draco smiled broadly. He was loved. 


End file.
